Field of Invention
The invention relates to a working fluid and a manufacturing method of particles and, in particular, to a working fluid and a manufacturing method of particles that can be applied to enhance energy storage for a solar thermal system or any other thermal systems.
Related Art
Highly restricted by the sunrise and sunset, solar energy is just produced in the daytime. A solar thermal energy system can store the thermal energy from sunlight to provide the energy for both daytime and the nighttime usage, and thus becomes a promising field of the new energy resource. The operating principle of the solar thermal system is illustrated as below. A working fluid stored within a container is heated by the sunlight reflected by a solar tracking apparatus. The heating working fluid then flows to a heat exchanger that transporting its heat to produce water streams to propel a turbo-generator for generating required electric power. Meanwhile, the cooled working fluid after the heat exchange will flow back to the container, finishing a complete cycle.
The heat storing capability of the solar thermal system mainly depends on the heat capacity of the working fluid. However, the effective heat capacity of the current solar thermal system is relatively less (less than the liquid water), led to a less heat storing capability of the solar thermal system, thus limiting the application and development of the solar thermal systems.